Vehicles may include a light assembly disposed near a forward end of the vehicle for illuminating the forward direction of the vehicle. These forward facing light assemblies may be referred to as a headlamp assembly or a headlight. Each light assembly may be equipped with multiple LED light modules used for a high beam function, and multiple LED light modules used for a low beam function. All of the light modules need to be adjustable relative to a horizontal plane so that they all may be aimed at the appropriate angle relative to the horizontal plane to provide the proper illumination for the vehicle.